


【狼主】蔑视

by Machiya



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 接修罗结局。
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 13





	1. 谎言

父母至高无上，忤逆绝不可饶恕，这是忍者的第一戒律。

“我要那龙胤的力量，从此以后，他不再是你的主人。”

那么遵从戒律，舍弃御子大人，便是理所应当。

义父的命令必须执行。

无论阻挡他的是什么……

一个……

两个……

或者更多。

“我最终……还是没能斩了你啊……”

年迈的剑圣缓缓倒下，白发混着血肉，狼狈地纠缠在一起，不再见昔日的风度。很难想象这副几近枯竭的身躯先前居然还能爆发出那样的力量。

我尊重你。

狼在心中默念。

但是一心的时代已经过去了。

无法再握住刀柄、起身同他交战的一心，说到底也仅仅是个普通的老人而已，才会被狼吹灭了烛火。

永真不会孤独的。

狼可以保证。

一步一步地向义父走去，步伐缓慢而游刃有余。

不死斩依然在渴血。

狼也一样。

从刀刃上滴落的红色涎水，腐蚀了地板，升起黑色的浓烟，所经之处，皆沦为火海。

狼无法再等待下去，打断了义父的慷慨说辞。

“修……罗……”

义父惊恐地睁大双眼，声音已经支离破碎。狼幼时记忆中庞大、不可阻挡的义父，到头来却只能在地板上无意识地吐出血水，如同被拔了羽翼的、濒死的任何一只鸟儿。

但他的利爪可以为自己所用。

这是枭最后能为“义子”所尽之责。

狼拾起第二把不死斩，莫大的愉悦划过指尖，血与烟尘混杂的、媲美战场硝烟的气味连狼也会微笑。

道道火焰从忍义手中钻出，细小的火苗如新芽破开血肉之躯。

狼如获新生。

旧主在身后绝望的哭喊并未能引起狼的注意。

苇名城还剩下很多人。

值得一杀的人也还很多。

一直到鸡鸣破晓，狼才折回城楼，寻找他的旧主。

凭借着敏锐的嗅觉，狼从一堆废墟中挖出了九郎。

真不可思议……

狼痴迷地抚摸着九郎稚嫩、柔软的身体，哪怕是被那样致命的重物砸中，也不会留下任何伤痕。即便被层层掩埋，面容依然如早春微风中颤抖着的花蕾一样羞怯可爱，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，面色绯红，有些急促地吐出喘息，好像前一夜惧怕鬼怪而用被子蒙住了小小的自己。

龙胤之力，便是这样的力量啊。

“……狼？”

旧主在呼唤自己的名字，却并不坚定。

“呜……”

怀中传来了微弱的啜泣。

“御子大人……”

狼下意识地伸手，却被九郎颤抖地更加厉害的身躯无声制止了。

“呜啊啊……”

几近崩溃，更多不加克制的哭声从捂住面庞的双手中传来，因为过于激烈，甚至连呼吸也开始变得艰难，等到痛苦地喘上了半口气，早已没有多少力气，只能小声地抽噎。

狼从未见过御子大人如此情绪失控的样子。

以往九郎一直是以孩童之姿，摆出大人的威严，从容地下达命令。偶尔能看到他身上符合其年龄的影子，但也仅限于嬉戏玩闹……也许还有天真。

“九郎大人……”

回忆渐渐浮出深红的水面。

父亲……母亲……蝴蝶啊……大家都到哪里去了呢……

伴随着铃铛的声音，记忆中九郎茫然的身影从他身旁掠过。

那也是狼离真正的九郎最近的时候。

再看向怀中幼主脆弱的模样，狼内心深藏的情感被不自觉地牵起，血的气味也在渐渐远去。

“九郎大人……”

无视反抗，拼上全部的性命，狼抱住了九郎。由于并不常与人这样接触过，动作生硬甚至有些粗暴。

九郎完全僵住了。

“幸好您平安无事……”

听见这句，所有悬着的石头都落下了。昨晚修罗的身影并非幻觉，但眼前笨拙地抱住他的忍者也是真实的。无法流下的流水在眼眶中流转。

“狼……狼……”

每低声呼唤一次，九郎的回应便越强烈。直到犯下无法弥补之错的两人完全贴合在了一起，拥有彼此。

渐渐平静下来的九郎犹豫着松开了狼，想到刚才自己不得体的举止忸怩地绞着袖子，目光有些躲闪，不敢直视狼的双眼。

而狼在他面前跪下，恭敬地低下头，缓慢得生怕冒犯到主人一般小心地抬起头。

仿佛一如既往。

“九郎大人，苇名已亡，战争未平，请随我前去山上避难。”

九郎没有选择的余地，抓住他的手，跟着狼穿过化为废墟的苇名。

“九郎大人。”

狼突然在一扇大门前停下。

“接下来的路……请闭上双眼。”

能猜到狼不让他看的会是什么，但被抱着穿过那里时，浓重的血腥味几乎令他反胃。

但无法名状的悲伤更令九郎感到难过。

“对不起……”

向那些逝者说道。

“对不起……对不起……”

龙胤之泪从颤抖的眼角滴落，成为这片土地上唯一纯洁无暇之物，却又很快被怨气染上黑色。

“……我只是完成了自己该做的事。主人的安全，便是我的一切。”

并不完全是这样。

狼打破的不仅仅是忍者的戒律。

但九郎并不知道。

也不会知道。

“谢谢你……狼……”

九郎哽咽的道谢令狼一瞬间感到了罪恶，像虫附身一般细细密密的瘙痒，却能给人扭曲的满足感。

离开苇名主城，通往山上的小路飘来了雪冰冷的气息。

“可以放我下来了，狼。”

“遵命。”

狼本来并不愿意让赤足的主人屈尊下来亲自行走，尤其当这段路又陡峭又暗藏危险。但是当狼看见那白皙的后脚跟如何因为寒冷而冻得通红时，便逐渐说服了自己。

“啊！”

路上锋利尖锐的石片太多，九郎不可避免地被划到了，脚下一阵剧痛，没能够站稳，膝盖也磕到了石头上。

但那片淤青甚至没能停留数秒。

一滴血也没能流下，连分开的血肉也肉眼可见地合到了一起……

“请别再看了。”

九郎低着头，下唇被咬得发白，几缕发丝有些凌乱的贴在脸上。

“很恶心吧……这种事情……”

破碎的话语咬牙切齿地吐出，雪落到睫毛上，却只是颤了颤，紧闭的双眼仍不愿睁开。

“……啊！”

脚踝突然被抓住，九郎小声惊呼。

真娇小啊……

只用一只手就能完全环住脚踝，小小的可爱的脚趾因为主人的紧张而微微蜷起来些，在被炽热的唇瓣触碰时绷得更紧。

狼虔诚地吻上足尖，更多的怜爱在那些伤口消失的地方一一落下。

九郎羞红的脸躲在双手后面，风卷起发丝时红红的耳尖若隐若现。

“怎么会……”

狼用舌头细细抚慰曾遭遇疼痛的脚心，当九郎因为痒和羞耻带着哭腔请他停下的时候，又迷恋地让它们在自己脸上停留了一会儿才放下。

“为什么……”

狼把姿态放得比主人更低，但九郎仍不敢看他。

“九郎大人是美丽无暇的。”

忍者认真的表情让九郎意外感到轻松了很多。

“身为男性，却被这样夸奖，稍微有点奇怪。”

九郎撑着地起身，狼迅速伸手想去扶他却看见九郎轻轻摇了摇头。

“要说的话……”九郎拍了拍衣服上的泥土，“果然还是想成为像狼一样的男人啊。那么厉害又帅气……”

被那双微微眯起、含笑的眼睛直白地盯着，狼也变得局促起来。不知该如何是好时，手指被一只小小的手握住。

“继续走吧。”

调整步频让主人走在了前面，反而像是九郎在牵着狼，九郎轻笑了一声后，改为抓着狼的衣摆。

“就让我这样走在你身边吧。”

狼对此不胜感激。

树木掩映之间，依稀看见一间木屋的影子。走近后发现是一间佛堂。

“去那里看一下。”

不知为何，这里让狼感到十分不适，仿佛有重鼎压在背上，几乎喘不过气来。

但一切以主人为上。

这里的和尚应该也是逃命去了，有的香还没烧完，落下来的灰也还没来得及扫，正中间金身的佛像却一看便知被每日好好侍奉过。

佛堂边上有一间小屋，被褥、厨具等一应俱全。

“那么就先在这里住下吧。”

“是。”

狼经过佛堂门口的时候，感觉有一股视线紧盯着自己的后背。

朝里面看去，金身的佛祖依然目视前方，神态和蔼。

“狼，怎么了？”

所幸主人没有受到影响。

“无事。”

或许，这里只是不欢迎修罗。

TBC


	2. 心意

佛堂墙上挂了四幅画。

其一，为《笼中鸟》，却不见被困之物。

其二，为《万年木》，却只见百足之虫。

其三，为《恶鬼》，绘有火海一景。

其四，为《残蝶》，尚未着墨。，

狼果断地抽出刀，将忍义手微微挡于主人身前。

“九郎大人，请退后。”

忍者上前依次敲击空笼、枯树、残蝶画下的墙面，犹豫了片刻，直接推开了恶鬼后面的暗门。

用夜眼能看见漆黑的屋内有一个坐着的身影，走近后，才发现是已坐化了的老者，面容平静，笔滚落到一旁，手中的短笺未完，似是心愿未了，却又像已经传达到了，便泰然圆寂了。

狼拿起短笺，九郎端着烛台凑了过来，又稍微挪了挪，没让影子遮住字迹。

“修罗：非人非鬼，不死不灭，唯佛可渡……”

九郎低声念出上面的内容，像是想到了什么似的忽然反应过来，看向身旁的狼。狭小的暗室里能隐隐闻到厚重的血和男人身上的咸湿，狼眉头紧锁，几滴汗滑过夹杂着脏血和尘土的胡茬，落入围巾下的颈间，几乎蒸腾出热气。

好近……

狼也能感受到九郎温热的鼻息和夹杂其中的小小喘息，一瞬间意识到了自己身上的污秽，将自己的身躯往边上移了移，但手仍恭敬地呈上短笺。

灯芯灼烧得劈啪作响，被昏黄的光晕笼罩着，九郎感觉烛火的温度也有些过高了，微微眯起眼，独自喃喃。

“所以……这到底是什么意思呢……”

用的却是陈述句的语气。

但狼只是低着头。

“……不知何意。”

九郎笑着起身，走到外面，将烛台放回佛前。

“总而言之……好像，这里是个好地方呢。”

从踏入这里以来的无形重压从未减轻过，佛祖的慧眼无时无刻盯着他的脑后，对狼来说，连入眠都难以做到。

但是九郎大人的看法为上。

“是。”

“那么，先去洗掉身上的血迹吧。”九郎拍了拍衣摆，“狼也一起。”

为主人沐浴更衣也是忍者的侍奉之道，可眼下的情形却是反了过来。忍者被下令脱掉衣服坐下，仅着一件里衣的幼主跑来跑去收拾好换下的衣物又拿来了盆和毛巾。

“请闭上双眼，在我说可以了之前都不能睁开……啊，嘴巴也是。”

这让刚想回答主人的忍者又把话咽了回去。

只好低下头，接受主人的恩惠。

一瓢温水浇了上来，耳边传来用手打沫的湿滑声响，接着它们便尽数抹到了狼的头发上，力道柔而有力，小小的手指刚好能够插入发间，按摩每一寸地方，或者是小心地解开缠在一起的头发。

由于看不见，狼无法确定九郎大人与自己究竟有多近，能让他在平常不易嗅到的隐秘之香里不知所措。

水流从上面流下，除了头发，耳朵与脸都被照顾地很好。当那温度偏高的手心离开时，哪怕只是片刻，也牵起了依恋。

毛巾简单擦拭了一下头发，然后叠起来，抹去了脸上的水。

“好了，可以睁开了。”

如果是别人，如此近距离地被那双异于常人的眼睛盯着，大概会害怕吧。但九郎甚至能感受到幸福，被那个人仰视着……

狼在动摇，他无法做到以纯粹得毫无邪念的目光一直看着九郎，尤其是在这样近的情况下，几乎是被拥入怀中的姿势，被打湿了的单衣紧贴着的肌肤那样直白而又隐晦地展现在面前时，狼几乎无地自容。

“九郎大人……”

“啊……抱歉。”

如梦初醒，手离开面庞的时候，不止一个人感到了不舍。

“接下来，请转过去。”

“九郎大人，这些我自己……”

“狼，抱歉……”

不知为何九郎大人要道歉，但那面颊上不正常的潮红让狼猜测到了一二。

“就当是命令吧。”

“……遵命。”

没有必要再为难主人，狼顺从主人之令，将最脆弱的后背留给对方。

温水浇上来时周身有酥麻的舒适感，不知是何德何能，能有此刻被主人服侍的殊荣。

双手给那些旧伤以额外的待遇，更轻柔，也更缓慢。

“狼……”

小小的、颤抖的声音从背后传来，哪怕是不死之身，也无法忍受这样的考验。

没有任何的犹豫，狼转身抱住了他。

“啊……”

九郎先是吃惊，转而被莫大的欢喜取代。

因为那转瞬即逝的轻吻。

因为忍者抱着他时的力度。

因为……此刻的相依偎。

这场双向的赌局从一开始就只有胜利这一唯一结果。

靠在胸前，埋入颈间，那隐秘的香味越发清晰。

九郎低头在那额上印上一吻，在离开之际，被狼抓住回以深吻。这和之前的任何一次亲吻都不同。充满急切的心情，与不容抗拒的强硬。狼抓住每一次时机破防，迅速占领城池，在那柔软的唇舌之间肆意掠夺。

这毋庸置疑是僭越之举。

可没人在乎。

九郎理所应当地将主导权让与更年长的男性，在对方的一步步引导下，感到热量在下腹积压。

“狼……我该怎么做……”

幼主青涩地将忍者的手引到自己身上，它们让衣服滑落到腰际，却没有立刻去安抚下身。

“九郎大人……”

忍者粗糙的手掌贴上稚嫩的面庞，此刻过于敏感的身体想要逃开，但九郎用双手抱住了他的手臂，克服一切羞耻之心，低头轻蹭那只手掌。

“哈……”

九郎合上双眼，发出满足的叹息。

掌心中柔软的触感让狼不禁怜爱地摸了摸，拇指轻轻摩挲着唇瓣，又往上，抚过小小的耳垂。

忍义手贴上后腰时，冰凉的触感令九郎忍不住颤抖了一下，下意识地向狼靠得更近。

总有一天九郎会熟悉忍义手的。

手掌穿过腋下，拇指碾过胸前茱萸，电流般划过的快感对于不谙此事的九郎来说太过激烈，一时腿软差点倒下。

但忍义手架住了他。

“九郎大人……”

这样可不行啊……

这将会是今天的寝技入门。

像是不知道为什么会发生这样的事，抬起的双眸湿漉漉的，无辜而委屈地看向他，却又觉得只有这个人还值得依赖，只好攀着忍义手撑着努力站起身，分开双脚，勉强站稳。

虽然腿仍在发抖，但声音无比坚定。

“不用担心我，狼……请继续吧。”

对对……

就是这样的信念。

再次玩弄胸前时，可以看出九郎有在好好努力。细碎的呻吟断断续续地从嘴边漏出，右侧的乳首被打着圈儿挤压、揉捏，早已红肿不堪。眼见着已经快到极限，狼低头含住了另一侧。

“咿！”

舌尖太过湿热，几乎产生要融化掉的错觉。柔软的乳首被随意挤压、变形着，带着亮晶晶的津液，越发成熟、诱人。

“做得很好，九郎大人。”

九郎已经能比较熟练地承受较为粗暴的吻了。小小的舌尖试探着伸出，很快便被予以奖励。

“再试一次……”

片刻喘息后，两人的唇舌贴得更紧。

忍义手滑向腰际时，九郎差点咬到舌头。

“对不起……啊！”

还在尽全力调整呼吸的九郎被腹部的舔舐吓了一跳，痒痒的，下意识地想要推开狼，手碰到头发的那一瞬却又变成了挽留与期待更进一步。

鼻尖紧贴腹部，贪婪地嗅闻着，而忍义手则拨开衣服下摆，带着赤裸的欲望抚摸着大片裸露肌肤，缓缓滑向大腿根部，当那双腿本能地夹紧时，也不免碰到了稚嫩的下身。

“呜……”

幼主已经在轻蹭着催促，忍者当然不会让主人等待太久。

如果只是望着九郎尚未长开的面容，听那仍属于孩童的嗓音，很容易会被欺骗。

而现在，已经抬头、因为迟迟得不到释放而顶端开始流眼泪的男性之物明确地告示着他的身份。

这样的话，欲望处理起来便会容易很多。

只是需要力度更柔和些……

但即便是这样，初历性事的九郎仍难以承受。

这样的快感……从未品尝过……

声音难以克制，视野开始变得朦朦胧胧，但狼的双眼像利刃一般划破雾气。

只能看见它们……被那样盯着……

在狼的注视下，染上与年龄相悖的情欲的少年，啜泣着，迎来了初精。

忍义手上尽是斑斑白浊，九郎低头看着这样淫乱的自己，脱了力，跪坐下去。

“九郎大人……”

安抚的轻吻一一落下，它们吻开了紧闭着的双眼，让颤抖的双唇重新鼓起勇气，回以更多青涩的吻。

幼小的双手从男人的肩上滑到结实的胸膛，带着些许故意的撩拨，也向下腹伸去。

狼抓住了那只手。

忍者居然也会有这样惊慌的时刻。

九郎听到那呼吸声加重时，更加肯定了接下来想去做的事。

“请让我……侍奉狼吧。”

狼无法抗令，只好默许九郎蹲下身，凑近自己的胯间。

“呜哇……”

那声惊呼几乎令狼羞愧至死。

对幼主勃起至那样的程度并非是什么值得自豪的事情。

别咽口水啊……舔嘴唇也不行……

像是看破了他的心中所想，九郎大胆地伸出了舌尖，试探着舔了舔顶部。

“……唔！”

“终于……”九郎长长地舔过充血的柱身，向上看的双眸微微带着笑意，“狼也……咕唔……发出了声音呢……”

一边侍奉着，另一只手又不安分地抚过自己的下身。

“啊……”

这样的快感……无论多少次也无法习惯……

毫不掩饰的呻吟大声地宣泄出来，放荡的身姿如欲海中单薄的小舟，一次次被推向更高的浪尖，然后哭喊着落下。

眼见着九郎只顾着玩弄自己，而冷落了手中的另一欲望，狼包覆住小小的手掌，强迫他为自己服务。

“诶诶……”

狰狞的性器几乎能碰到唇瓣，九郎茫然地看着自己不受控制的手着急，却半天说不出一句完整的话来。

“抱歉……”

浓烈的雄性气息袭来时，九郎害怕地闭上了双眼。

但想象中粗暴的入侵并未到来。

忍义手仍然冰冷，但托住他后脑的手法却十分温柔。它没有插入柔软的发间，如果不是另一只血肉铸成的手正握着自己的性器轻蹭幼主柔软的唇瓣，那一定会一一梳理过耳边的碎发，让那羞怯的面容展露出来。

九郎原以为这是某种催促，但狼阻止了他。

“保持着这样……便足够了……”

克制着力度蹭过双唇与面颊，喘息中尽是痛苦忍耐的音色，这哪里像是能够满足的样子……

九郎伸出软舌，在狼的呻吟中再次舔上柱身，不过这次下定了决心，虽然有些费力，但还是成功纳入了整个头部。

“哈……”

听到忍者满足的叹息，九郎努力地含得更深了些，赤裸的双肩同时传来冰冷与炽热的触感，但它们甚至没能停留多久。

直到九郎带着一串津液费力地吐出头部时，那双迥异的手才轻轻搭了上来，不过是为了扶住他摇晃的上身。

但还没有结束……

在实际的情形中学习着吞吐的技巧并没有那么简单，光是含住便已足够困难，很难再自如地吐出。

但忍者的耐性很好。

狼低头看向在自己胯间努力的幼主，一次又一次忍住了抓住对方直接捅入的冲动。

当自己感受到最后的时刻即将到来时，狼轻轻捧住九郎的脸，抽出下身，转而摩挲一侧的面颊。

律动的频率逐渐加快，随着一声低吼，大股灼热的液体射到了脸上。

九郎闭上双眼，接受狼的一切。

TBC


	3. 反噬

不用去看也能知道外面雪正大。

木窗的直栏间透进来的寒风发出了怨魂般的呜呜怪叫，惊动了酣睡中的九郎。没有丝毫抱怨或者不满，他辗转的声响不会比一片雪花落下的声音更重，静静地，自然地，同伴身之侧的那人肌肤相亲。

小心收好的修罗之火不会伤害到任何人。被压抑着的它们在修罗体内周转，反而使忍者成了冬日里为幼主所偏爱的人形暖炉。前一晚本担心这薄被无法御寒，忍者听从主人之令而同寝，到了半夜，却感到燥热异常，无意识靠过来的九郎也受其影响，于睡梦中解了衣衫，以至于彼此都只剩下一层单薄的里衣。

被踢出被子的衣服凌乱地躺在一旁的地板上，好像前一晚有什么疯狂的举动……一双湿漉漉的眼睛在回忆里骤然闪现。勉强地抬头仰视，眼眸里映出他的身影，颤抖的睫毛上仍挂着几滴精液，垂下眼帘的一瞬，眼角的龙胤之泪凝为露滴滑落。

可即便经历了这样的事情，九郎仍能以完全信赖的姿态于他怀中安睡，敞着衣襟，裸露出大片肌肤，双腿亲昵地缠上他的，不会去考虑后果。

揽着九郎的血肉之臂不自觉地收紧了几分，能隔着单衣，感受到那具小小身躯的温暖。少年的体温本就偏高，连带着呼吸也暖暖的、痒痒的，忍者胸膛凝了一层薄薄的水雾，一时之间分不清是因为九郎还是因为体内的异火。

九郎不自觉地将狼缠得更紧，纤细之手攥着忍者后背的衣物，脸埋入脖颈之间，几乎微不可闻的，轻吐出一声喘息。

里衣早已散乱得不成样子，勉勉强强搭在身上，手臂的轮廓透过单衣隐隐约约显现出来，上身的躯干却偏偏毫无遮掩，柔软、稚嫩的乳首紧贴着忍者坚实的胸膛，因为挤压而微微凹陷。

忍义手记得它们有多么惹人怜爱。

但幼主仍没能习惯被那只非人的手所爱抚，仅仅是刚碰到锁骨，便呻吟着想要躲开。

像是打破了幻境，狼恍然惊醒。

我……在做什么……

曾被修罗的怒火灼烧过的忍义手有些地方变得焦黑，也更显得可怖。

同他的藏起的情感无异。

忍者羞愧地低下头，捂住了双眼。

直到风息雪止。一抹光亮犹犹豫豫地照进屋内，九郎才有要醒来的迹象。

“唔……”

空气因为两人肢体间的摩擦而更热，狼迅速松开他，却又被撩了回来。手背不轻不重地敲在胸膛上，仰头眯着眼伸了个懒腰，露出的颈部曲线隐隐能看出男性的一部分，指头像小猫的爪子一样微微蜷曲，又舒展开来，柔软的指腹划过乱须。

“狼……”

醒后的第一句话总是黏黏的，迷迷糊糊。无论是谁听见，都很难忍住不去抱抱他。

忍者拢住怀中之人，深深嗅闻发间的清香，沿着发尾，像吻一样，落在肩上。九郎被他的胡茬蹭得有些痒痒的，笑着推开了他。

“让我起来啦……”

顺着九郎的动作，狼托住他的背帮助起身，捏住滑落到腰际的里衣衣衿拉上来，拿起边上的衣服一一为九郎穿好后，才去拾自己的。

有一样东西引起了九郎的注意。

“狼，我有个不情之请……可以将那串佛珠暂时借我一用吗？”

即便心有疑惑，狼也只会把主人所需之物呈上。

“其实，那间佛堂令你很不好受吧？”

明知不会瞒住太久，但被一语点破时狼还是因为惊讶不顾礼节直直地盯着主人。

“……九郎大人，为何会这样认为？”

一字一句，像是从齿缝间挤出来的一般凶狠。但狼本不希望自己的语气如此具有威胁感。

所幸九郎没有太在意。

“每一次踏进那里，狼的脸色都会变得很差，动作也略有迟缓……而且，我也能感觉得到。虽然只有一点点……”

“也就是说……”

“狼啊，你的身体里带着我的血液……欢喜的心情……痛苦的心情……虽然一直担心会理解错……”

曾与他相拥的双手小心地拢起，像呵护着珍贵之物，放于胸口。

“……九郎大人，我现在……如何？”

“诶？”虽说有些吃惊，九郎还是认真地蹙起了眉，手指抵着下唇，“啊……嗯……是相当甘甜呢……虽说有一点点的酸涩……原来如此，是幸福吗？”

一度认为与自己毫无相关的词汇被用温柔的语气念了出来。

随时随地会被人窥视心境，既危险又令人不爽。但链接的另一端是九郎。纯粹，无暇。难以想象这样的九郎大人听到他内心那些叫嚣着杀戮与性爱的欲望幻影……可九郎包容了他的一切。如果真如他所说，那这条链接早就存在。比狼打破戒律更早。

换句话说，狼斩杀一心、义父乃至无罪的永真之时，他的心情，九郎是知道的。

而即便这样，九郎仍然接受了他的抚摸……啊，为何他们之间的连接只是单向的。

九郎大人是怎样的心情，想要了解。

忍者肯定了主人的猜测，对施恩般伸过来的双手满怀感激地献上手心之吻，保持着单膝跪地的姿态，沉醉于对方的臂弯中。

他和他的念珠被带去了佛堂，每一尊佛像都在向他怒目而视，他们的聒噪盖过了九郎虔心的祷告，对他降下的威压也更重。

“……唯佛可渡……”

时常能听到九郎大人低声重复着这句话。

刚踏入这里时， 狼确实曾想过要为自己赎罪，甚至将那无形的重压视为修心的入门，但越是压抑修罗业火，灼烧的感觉越为强烈。

狼咬紧牙关，汗湿透了衣衫。

“没事吧，狼？”

九郎慌张地收好念珠，扶他到外面院子里。

“这里的话，应该就可以了……”

“抱歉，让九郎大人担心了。”

“果然还是太勉强了啊……”

忍者离开时的最后一眼，依然只能看见九郎独自沉思的背影。

说是为了准备午饭而去附近打猎物，但一地的野鸡显然已经远远超出他们的一顿所需。如果只是这样还好……真正让事态急转而下的是，那位迷了路的旅客。

“请问……”

声音戛然而止。

直立的躯体最终还是僵硬地倒了在雪地里，沉闷的声响惊动了一树的鸟，狼跃到空中，数不清的鸟儿被锋利的刀刃割开了蓬松、柔软的腹部。

血如雨下。

狼把刀上的脏血甩到了一旁的石头上，收好刀，随便捡了两只野鸡和小鸟，回到寺庙里去见九郎。

“狼！”

九郎的反应正如意料中一般。

虽然自知会吓到对方，但狼并没有去洗掉这一身的打算。他到一旁把猎物放下，想去架火堆，但被拦下了。

“可以用寺里的……”

长期在外面生存的狼只能看着九郎如何收拾柴火把锅架起，摆弄那些精致的器皿。除了让狼帮忙处理一下猎物，便没有什么对话，两人之间保持着一种不寻常的沉默。

哪怕被人从背后按到台子上，衣物被掀开堆在腰际，整个下身都暴露在寒冷的空气里瑟瑟发抖时，发丝的掩映下，也只是微微吐出一声呼吸。

坚硬而灼热的物体摩擦着股缝，不愿抬起的头低得更低。哪怕欺身压上去，那具身体也只是如他所愿地放低姿态，模样顺从却令人莫名恼火。

忍义手堪称是温柔地撩开耳边的碎发，露出下面温度偏高、带着水汽的绯红的脸。

“九郎大人为何不反抗？”

吻从发间落到耳边，湿热的舌头沿着耳廓打转，中间还夹杂着犬齿的轻轻啃咬，这才让九郎稍微发出了点声音来。

“啊！唔……如果……嗯……这样能让你平静下来的话……”

双腿稍稍夹紧了些，滑入大腿间的阴茎也因此冲撞地更为猛烈。

“狼……啊啊……就是这样……将源于我的罪恶……尽数发泄在我身上吧……”

“九郎大人……！”

快要登顶时狼抽了出来，自己用手狠狠撸动了几下，射在了小小的臀部上，粘稠的精液顺着弧度缓缓流下，或者是渗入股缝间。

“那么……拜托了……”

狼低声说着，掰开了幼主的臀瓣，向那不安地收缩着的小穴伸出了舌尖。

“咿！”

进来了！？

九郎因过于吃惊而撑起身子扭头看向身后，伸手想要制止对方却被一把抓住手腕。

“抱歉……先别乱动……”

那只手松开他回到了原处，好让狼得以将脸埋得更深。

被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，羞耻心更是几乎令他崩溃。

狼……居然在做这种事情……

可是……至少……

“呜呜……”

听到微弱的啜泣声，狼暂时退了出来。

“狼……呜……”

“九郎大人……”

“看不见脸……”

因为看不见而在害怕吗……

抱着九郎，小心地将他翻了个面，吻上眼角。

九郎仍紧紧抓着他肩上的布料不放，于是狼干脆将自己的手垫在他身下，以近乎拥抱的姿势，继续下去。

双腿顺着狼的动作抬起，被分开时也没那么抗拒了，虽然依旧羞怯，但还是将自己的菊穴展露出来。

那里已经经过初步的润滑，混着唾液和精液，手指没有多大阻力地便进去了。试探着触摸内部，不知是碰到了哪里，九郎突然尖叫了一声，反应过来后紧张地捂住了嘴。

“是这里吗？”

增添了一根手指再次探入，果不其然收到了一样的反应。模拟着性交的动作，反复抽插，一次次精准地找到那一点，故意在那停留、挤按。

“唔唔！”

指缝间泄出来的声音依旧隐忍，但双腿已经因为激烈的快感而不住地痉挛，下身也直直地挺立着，顶端漏出几滴前液。

“九郎大人不必克制……”

覆上那双手，慢慢让它们移开，使哪怕最轻的呻吟也变得清晰起来。

那里已经能很熟练地吞吐三根手指了……差不多了。

刚进入一点点，菊穴便不安地缠住了他。

“九郎大人……请放松……”

模糊的视野中狼眉头紧皱，呼吸粗重，腿上的触感也因为捏得太紧而在发痛。

狼现在的状况一定也不好受……

九郎稍微调整了下呼吸，将自己的身体完全托予对方。

趁着顺利的势头，狼一口气全部挤了进来。

九郎已经无法发出声音了，仅仅是被插入，便高潮了一次，里面和外面都糟糕得一塌糊涂。

当狼开始动时，刚刚泄过一次的阴茎也再次站了起来，敏感的内壁更加主动地吞吐，也更热。

从一开始的慢节奏逐渐开始变得激烈，也渐渐失控。肉棒拔出后又整根没入，狠狠地撞击臀部，以至于九郎中途昏过去一次，又被操醒，被迫学着适应被侵犯的感觉。

“……呜呜……又要……”

明明已经射不出什么东西来，但仍因高潮而颤抖着，喷出了一股热流。

“呜……求求你……不要看……”

狼腾出手来环住那小小的下身，帮助他泄出来。

“做得很好，九郎大人。”

“唔姆……”

在柔软的脸颊上一一落下细吻，被那寂寞的双唇轻轻咬住，又纠缠到了一起去，直到九郎要喘不过气来。

忍义手揉捏着胸前樱粒，唤起了以前的回忆。鉴于有一段时间这里没被碰过了，敏感得很，狼没有为难他太久，转而握住了腰。

“九郎大人……”

下身的动作更加猛烈，最后一次顶入时在里面停留了片刻，将近日来的所有欲望尽数灌入。拔出来时，精液顺着尚且无法合上的小穴缓缓流下。

九郎不知什么时候又陷入了昏迷，面容平静，好像并不是被做了这样过分的事而只是像平常一样坠入梦乡。

内心为羞愧占满。

却又无法忽视愉悦。

“抱歉……九郎大人……”

==================

翌日，狼本想着自己一人前去便足够了，但九郎坚持前往。

看着幼主走得并不稳的背影，狼选择了在九郎身后一定距离处不快不慢地跟着。

虽然浑身酸痛，但九郎还是坚持着走到了山下，在石阶旁贴了一张告示。

“忠告：劝君至此回头。修罗非人非鬼，不死不灭，人非能敌。”

TBC


End file.
